1. Field
This disclosure relates to a material including graphene and an inorganic material and a method of manufacturing the material, and in particular, to a material having improved electrical characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite has a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked parallel to each other to form a three-dimensional crystalline material. The graphene sheets have a planar shape in which carbon atoms are connected to each other in a hexagonal configuration. Recently, the characteristics of a single sheet of graphene or a few sheets of graphene, which were peeled off of graphite, were evaluated in several studies. The evaluations found that the characteristics of graphene are very different from the characteristics of conventional materials.
For example, the electrical characteristics of graphene are anisotropic, and thus depend on the crystallographic orientation of the graphene. The anisotropy enables selection of the electric characteristics by using graphene in a selected direction, and thus the selected electrical characteristics may be utilized in a carbonaceous electrical device or in a carbonaceous electromagnetic device.
However, when a device is manufactured by depositing a material on graphene, the structure of the interface between graphene and the deposited material greatly affects the characteristics of the manufactured device. In addition, when an electrical charge flows between graphene and the deposited material, a defect at the interface between the graphene and the deposited material may result in interfacial resistance between graphene and the deposited material. Thus, in order to effectively use the excellent electrical conductivity of graphene, materials in which interfacial defects are minimized are needed.